


The Need Beneath My Skin

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Babies, Beta Zayn, Betrayal, Bottom Calum, Bottom Luke, Dads (non sexual), Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Knotting, Lies, Love, Love Story, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mixed feelings, Non Famous, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega! Calum, Omega! Luke, Omegas, Pregnancy, Risks, Secrets, Self Esteem Issues, Sexual Abuse (implied), Sexual innudenos, Smut, Top Ashton, Top Michael, Violence, Werewolves (sorta), alphas - Freeform, long story, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: Social hierarchy is what makes people comfortable in the world. Without one it seems everything turns into a chaotic mess. Well, when the Omegas of the world decide to leave the Alpha's do the alpha's slowly become a dying breed they are stuck wondering where the Omegas have gone. With no hope of finding the Omegas the Alpha's decide to wait for the beautiful Omegas to return. Only when they are found will it be a beautiful reunion or a dangerous nightmare. © MusicIsMyBoyfriend 2017





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is just a little snippet to see if it is going to be a story I should actually work on. I know it's a lot of work but if you could please write in the comments if you want this story to be longer or not I would appreciate it. Having said that I would also appreciate if you would vote in a way on the pairs. 
> 
> Options: 
> 
> Luke/Ashton  
> Luke/Michael
> 
> Calum/Michael  
> Calum/Ashton
> 
> I would really appreciate this and I am excited but don't want to waste time for no reason.

  

 

 

 

"You _need_ me!" Niall hissed at Liam; the young Alpha tense already.

 

Liam's muscular body flipped around before he crowded Niall gritting his teeth looking into the blonde's eyes. “You think I need _you?_ You're wrong,” he growled before chuckling low in his throat, “I don't need _you_ ! Do you know how many Omega bitches I have in their _knees_ just _begging_ for my cock? How often tge plead for a chance to get in my bed? Well guess what Niall, I _let_ them. I fuck them until I'm satisfied because that's all you Omegas are good for. A tight hole when we need it; not anything more.” Liam smirked as he saw tears welling in Niall's eyes.

 

The young man flinched away a crippling feeling spreading over him at what he heard. Gathering himself he stood looking at Liam. “I'm glad I didn't mate with a selfish asshole like you.” He spat slapping him and moving away while Liam was stunned into silence. He moved about the den grabbing things he couldn't replace that meant so much to him. Stuffing them in a fur bag he left the tent racing out to his friends. Louis saw the tears and hugged Niall close whispering sweetly to him.

 

“Louis we have to go. Run away or something! We aren't worth anything to them. Help me gather any Omegas who want to go! We're leaving.” Niall said quietly before disappearing into the tent where the nursery was.

 

Once Niall had left Sophia smiled slipping into Liam's tent. The young Alpha was growling tearing apart furs and pillows clawing at the wooden frame he and Niall built. As she entered Liam looked up at her breathing heavily. She stepped in closer touching his arms, she practically purred at him.

 

“Liam don't let that idiot get to you. I know what you need, what you want, what you desire.” She said before letting her hands slip to the fur wrapped around her. “I know my place as an Omega to please an Alpha, he just doesn't see that. He should have been honored to have been yours.” She said whispering in his ear letting the fur slip away.

 

He nodded knowing the words sounded wrong but that was how it was right? That's what his father taught him, what his mother was. That's how the world worked. He pushed Sophia down onto the mess of furs and wood himself already naked from trying to have sex with Niall earlier. Sophia smiled at him legs spreading for him.

 

Niall frantically explained to the Omegas helping those who wanted to leave. When he stepped out Louis was waiting for him with other Omegas who were cowering in fear of the Alphas discovering. Niall nodded and led them quickly out of the camp trying to push away the crippling feeling be got when he heard Sophia's screams and Liam's deep moans. Shaking away the tears he blindly walked through the forest looking for somewhere _anywhere_ for them to be safe. They had been moving through the forest for a long time stumbling over roots and leaves. Finally Niall spotted a small patch of sunlight shining through a tunnel of sorts. Stepping through he noticed the clear area that was well hidden.

 

“Here,” he breathed “we start our new life here.”

 

They all sank down in relief almost sobbing at the dream like relief they felt from being able to breathe easy. This was the new beginning.

 

Ashton stood up in the rest of the hill breathing in the fresh air. He paused for a moment taking another deep breath before growling lowly; his second in command, Michael, came up at the sound of his leaders growl. He sniffed the air as well staggering back a step as the aroma hit his nose.

 

“Omegas.” Ashton breathed out heavily.

 

Michael nodded at his Alpha’s words stepping forward his large paws making indents into the dirt. Ashton breathed in again savoring the sweet scent before it disappeared again. Alphas sometimes went all of their lives without breathing in the sweet scent of Omegas. They had all united to escape Alphas when they had gotten power hungry. No one has discovered their location but the new generations of Alphas were chomping at the bit for an Omega. Ashton and Michael, although they enjoyed the sweet scent and temptation, knew that they were much more intelligent than meets the eye. They _knew_ unless an Omega chose _them_ they wouldn't have one to call their own.

 

Michael took in the scent on the wind before turning and lumbering back into the forest his midnight black fur blending into the shadows. Ashton rose to his own paws shaking his fur out as he turned tail sweeping the dirt as he followed his second in command into the forest. His dark brown fur noticeable if you looked long enough. After they had disappeared a small snowy white wolf climbed up the side nose trained on the ground sniffing. The young wolf tensed slipping down the valley carefully to hide when needed; he entered the clearing though a split rock. As he entered catching his breath he grasped his soft robe made of silky furs and grasses. He changed back into his human form before slipping into the robe tying it around his waist. His best friend came over to him smiling at him.

 

“Hey Luke.” He smiled before stiffening and smelling the blonde boy. “We're you with an Alpha? You know you have to tell the truth.” Calum didn't like the accusatory tone that slipped into his voice however it was _key_ that they stay away from Alphas. Niall told then it was imperative they don't let Alphas believe they hold all the power once again.

 

Luke breathed out before shaking his head. “No I was out looking for herbs and flowers for my den and the camp when I caught their scent from down wind. The wind changed and I hid; I believe they caught my scent but they left. I'm worried Calum they were so close. I came back to tell Niall of this news.” He said looking at his best friend.

 

Calum pursed his lips at the startling news before nodding and wrinkling his nose. “Let's wash up first.”

 

Luke laughed softly before following him to the warm spring pools they used. They hung their robes before slipping into the water; Like sighing happily at the relaxing effect it had on his muscles. Calum smiled before reaching out for the make shift soap they used. It was a soft bundle of wires grass with herbs and plants inside. He washed himself and Luke before they let themselves relax enjoying the steam cleansing them. After awhile conversation exchanged between the two they slipped out of the water shivering softly in the breeze that dried them off. Slipping back into the robes they walked out heading to the den towards the most hidden part of camp.

 

They knocked on the door waiting for the soft call of ‘come in’ before striding into the room. Niall sat upon his furs with his Beta mate beside him. Luke did a graceful bow as did Calum. Niall looked up a smile gracing his ruby lips. His curly brown hair fell in waves over his eyes; his bright blue eyes sparking popping against his pale skin. He looked up at the two grinning and waving.

 

“Luke, my sweet commander. How are you?” He asked his voice ringing clearly through the large space.

 

Luke stepped forward nodding to him and his mate before clearing his throat. “Good evening, I come to you because I am troubled deeply. Today as I was out gathering for the pack, I noticed the scent of Alphas. They are coming closer to our place and I'm worried.” He said.

 

Niall pursed his lips before nodding looking at his mate. He moved his hair away from his face biting his lip. “We'll call a meeting and we will tell everyone to take more precautions. Thank you for letting me know. I will let you know when we call a meeting. Dismissed.”

 

Luke bowed once more before taking Calum's hand leading him to his spacious den. Sitting on this furs and cotton he rubbed his temples worried for their future.

  
_How did those Alphas get over here? What did they want? Why was Luke so drawn to one of the scents?_

 

A/N: If you have read both sets of notes sorry to read this again and you can skip this however if you haven't may I steal a moment of your time to ask you to vote on a pairing offer suggestions and let me know if you want a full story that would be awesome! Thank you! 


	2. Mysterious Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke was only trying to gather some berries when he stumbled upon something that could endanger his pack,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is super short because I wanted to give you something and i feel bad but hey! Update right?

Luke jumped delicately across the river being careful of the slick rocks and floating logs. As he got to the other side he leaned down lapping at the water briefly. His throat rumbled as he drank before he licked his muzzle looking up at the sound of a twig snapping. His ears flattened as he looked searching for the source ready to run if it was an alpha. There was an another snap making Luke question the possibility of it being an alpha. He held back a bark of surprise as a small wolf pup stumbled from behind the tree. Luke looked closer a spark of fear running through him at the thin pup. He yelped as the small lump of fur collapsed on the ground. He hurried across the river again nudging the small lump before inspecting to see if the pup was breathing. He picked up the small grey wolf carefully carrying him to the camp hurrying to his den before anyone spotted him. He didn't miss the watchful brown eyes of his best friend eyeing him and the wolf pup. He ran over to Luke’s den watching him with guarded eyes. 

 

“Luke! It isn’t yours is it?” He accused coldly. 

 

Luke looked up with startled brown eyes before nudging the pup over towards some food and walking with Calum to a more secluded area. He shifted quickly grabbing a robe from the hanging tree branch. Calum was still staring at him expectantly waiting for a response. Luke sighed softly before biting his lip and meeting deep brown eyes. 

 

“No I didn’t birth him in secret Cal. I found him over by the river he’s so thin Calum! I couldn’t just leave him there to starve.” He replied calmly. 

 

Calum relaxed as he heard the news before looking over at the puppy who was taking delicate bites of the food piled over by tree branches. 

 

“I’m getting Niall.” he said gently before turning and leaving the area. Luke sighed before walking over to the pup and kneeling down. The small grey wolf looked up with startled eyes before relaxing at the familiar blue hue. The small pup nuzzles his palm before curling up and shutting his eyes. Luke smiled giving a small kiss to the pup’s forehead. He rose before wandering over to the water supply scooping up a small amount and drinking carefully.

 

He heard the rustle of tree branches as Niall and Calum re-entered his den. He wasn’t sure how the two were feeling making him shift a little as they eyed him, their gazes moved over to the small lump of grey fur fast asleep.

 

“Luke where did this pup come from?” he asked gently. 

 

“Niall I found him when I went to gather. The poor thing almost fell over from exhaustion and hunger. I couldn’t just leave him be there please let me keep him.” Luke pleaded with their leader. 

 

Niall looked once more at the pup before nodding, “ Luke, if any word of said pup gets to me through the meetings you will give the pup back. Do you understand?” Niall asked. 

Luke nodded very grateful to the leader before hugging him and thanking him. Niall’s mate, Antonio, stared at the pup with cold eyes before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you didn't read my notes at the top of appreciate it if you did. Comments and Kudos are appreciated, in open to ideas and opinions s on the story. I hope you enjoyed and I hope we as a fandom can work to make this a great fic.
> 
> I'm really excited for the potential but it can't blossom without feedback!


End file.
